The Brood
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Venice Beach becomes infested with vampires and goes after Edgar Frog's children
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: 19 Days

The sun rose on Venice Beach, over the needled, drug and beer bottled beach lay the choppy ocean which licked the supports of the pier complete with games and rides. Above the Freakshow, a young man looked out the window at the view of Venice Beach. Taking in all the 420 doctors, tattoo parlors, over muscle beach. "How do you like it here, Eddie?" he asked. The young man sure as shit didn't like it here.

The young man's husky barked at him. He squatted down and pat the dog on the muzzle. "Ssh, you'll wake the baby, Nanook," he hissed at the dog.

"It's better here than Luna Bay, the misses makes a lot more money than some lonely surfboard shaper," said the man, Eddie or Edgar, who took a pink bundle from his wife who sat on the couch next to the window.

Their son, Alan, stared down Nanook. "Dad, is the dog a werewolf?" asked the kid. He was the spitting image of Edgar, complete with the red sash around the head.

"No such thing, kiddo," smirked Edgar. "Closest thing is the performer in mama's freakshow, the Wolf Man."

The young man grabbed Alan and brought him into his lap. "Are you going to be a vampire hunter like your dad?" he asked. Edgar and Edgar's late brother once helped the young man, Sam, to get rid of vampires in Santa Carla. "You gotta read a lot of horror comics."

"I wanna be a werewolf hunter," said Alan.

"You gotta a lot swords here, is it safe to have Alan and a new born baby around so many vampire killing weapons?" asked Sam.

"Uh, no, those are not for vampire hunting, those are for my act," said Brooklyn. She was the rubber lady who could conduct electricity through her body while swallowing swords and walking on hot coals before jumping on a bed of nails before walking the tight rope. Sam also heard she had an extremely long tongue.

"But if there is an emergency, we will use them to kill a damn vampire," smiled Edgar. "Alan knows how to use 'em. We gotta protect the girls."

"Specially baby Abigail, she's always fussing for dad's attention," sneered Alan. Sam smirked. His own brother felt the same way when Sam was a baby.

Abigail began to fuss. "She is a bit of a daddy's girl," he cooed, snuggling with baby. He looked into her hazel eyes. "Daddy's gotcha, I don't know why you're fussing."

"You should have help, Brookie!" cooed Kelly, a bright, pink haired sword swallower. The freakshow downstairs had a key to their apartment. The Frogs and Sam gave her an odd look. "We can hear the baby downstairs."

Edgar thrusted her into the air. "I dunno why she is fussing," he cooed. He began to bounce her.

Kelly looked at Sam. "I keep telling them I'd be a nanny for them, but they won't hear of it," pouted the sword swallower.

"You wouldn't know how to protect Alan or Abigail against vampires," said Edgar.

"There are no such thing as vampires," said Kelly. She looked at Brooklyn. "You can't buy into this crazy vampire shit, can ya?"

"I ain't ruling it out," said Brooklyn, she smiled as Abigail stopped fussing. "If Edgar says he's killed vampires, who am I to doubt him."

"Of course you'd buy into this vampire crap, you're his wife!" groaned Kelly. She looked at Sam. "Do you believe in vampires?"

"My brother was once part of a vampire tribe," said Sam.

"You are all crazy," gasped Kelly. Their eyes were drawn to the doorway. The door was open and Brett, a balloon swallower, stood in the shadows. "Brett, do you believe in vampires?"

"Do you think, Edgar, that you could part with that bundle of joy for just a second?" asked Sam. Edgar carefully handed his daughter over to Sam. "Oh, precious little lady!" cooed Sam. Abigail reached up and grabbed Sam's nose. "Look at you! She sure has the solid as a rock Frog chin."

"I think it's time for Abigail's nap," cooed Brooklyn, taking the baby from Sam once she started to fuss.

From the hallway, Brett doubled over and vomited. "I told you not to eat the Mexican fried clams," said Kelly.

Blood trickled into the apartment via the hardwood floors. Edgar curled his fingers around a small stake known as a stubbie. "Oh my G-d!" cried Brooklyn.

"Oh, my lord," gasped Sam.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," said Brett and he took off down the hall.


	2. Weird

Night had fallen over Venice Beach, and the parties were just starting on the dirty litter box that was the poor excuse for the beach. Edgar tucked Alan into his bed. All in green hues. "Do you ever feel weird, dad?" asked Alan.

"Weird?" asked Edgar. He prayed this wasn't concerned with his son's first boner. It was too late at night to deal with that shit. "Everyday since Abigail has been home. It's weird to have a new baby in a home."

"No, do you ever feel weird about Venice?" asked Alan. Venice was a weird place. Pot doctor's on every corner. Homeless people in every alley. People in speedos who shouldn't even be allowed to wear shorts and a tank top.

"Venice is a weird place, son," chuckled Edgar, kissing his son. "I only moved here because my place back in beautiful Luna Bay was a one room trailer. Would you like to bunk with your old man and mama?"

Alan crossed his eyes and gagged. He knew what went on his parent's room. Abigail was a sick reminder of that! "No, no, no! I'm fine!"

Edgar laughed. He knew Alan had some understanding of what went on in the master bedroom. He wasn't a stupid kid. Mr. Frog joined his already sleeping wife in the bedroom but her eyes popped open when he got under the covers. Brooklyn's eyes locked on the baby monitor as a weird breathing sound came across.

"Eddie!" she hissed, panicked. The breathing wasn't Abigail. "Do you hear that? I think someone's in the nursery!"

Edgar wasn't too worried. New mother's were always easily frightened when it came to their newborns. Plus, it's not like this "intruder" could be anyone dangerous. They would've heard someone break in and a vampire had to be invited in.

"It's just static sweetie," said Edgar.

"No, there's someone in Abigail's room," said Brooklyn leaving the room.

Edgar groaned. "Brook, wait a second. Wait, wait, wait, wait!" He came into the pink and overly happy room. His wife was standing over the crib. "She's breathing right?"

"She's fine," said Brooklyn. A searing pain went through Brooklyn's foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Her voice was less than hushed, waking Alan and Abigail. Edgar knelt to view her foot. Two puncture wounds festered in her foot, as Alan picked up his little sister. "Looks like a tarantula bite. Nasty, but you'll be fine."

Most people would be rushed to the hospital but one of Brooklyn's jobs at the Freakshow down stairs was the Spider Lady. Her body was used to all sorts of poisons and toxins. Alan looked up at them. "It's amazing how tiny they are," he spoke softly. Alan put her in her crib as Edgar wound up her mobile.

The three Frogs left her room as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star began to tinkle. None of them glancing back to see Brett under the crib, his eyes glowing white. His tongue licked two fangs which protruded out of his mouth. He slithered out from under the crib and he opened his fist. There was a crumpled piece of paper.

"Celebrate Abigail Brenner Frog's first day home! Come up to meet the newest Frog. You're all invited just to come in!" was written in a silly yellow on top of a pink card with silly, cartoon frogs on the slip of paper.


End file.
